<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Twinge of Satisfaction by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070103">Twinge of Satisfaction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Identical Grins [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin hybrid Wilbur, Ram Hybrid Jschlatt, Twins Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It clicks. Schlatt can use this to his advantage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Identical Grins [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Twinge of Satisfaction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Schlatt knows more about Wilbur than most of L’manburg’s citizens. He would’ve thought that Wilbur would trust his citizens, but of course not. All of them seem to be under the illusion that Wilbur’s fully human. Just one well placed word and Schlatt could easily crumble Wilbur’s reputation. It would be absurdly easy. Even Fundy, who Wilbur proclaims to be his adoptive son, doesn’t seem to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Schlatt wishes that he had even more to hold over Wilbur’s head. Maybe more information about his family. He knows more about it than most, but he needs specifics. Everyone knows that Wilbur and Tommy are brothers. Schlatt knows that Wilbur has a twin and was adopted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches people bustle through L’manburg. No one approaches his house and Schlatt can’t help but feel a twinge of satisfaction. Someone new joins the crowd and Schlatt walks closer to get a better look. Technoblade wears his normal extravagant outfit, however his hair is brown. Schlatt almost didn’t recognize him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It clicks. He knew that Tommy adored Technoblade and held countless stories, but maybe he was closer than Schlatt previously thought. Technoblade is a piglin hybrid, and Schlatt has only known one before. Technoblade is Wilbur’s mysterious twin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt can do quite a bit with this knowledge. He can make this work. The festival is fast approaching, only three days away. Techno can be invited. It almost guaranteed that Tommy and Wilbur won’t be able to resist spying. Just like Tubbo. He can make a wound Pogtopia will have a hard time recovering from.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just realized I never said this before. Hi, I'm Maybe. I use they/them pronouns. I'm a minor so don't be gross.</p><p>I originally wasn't going to use Uncorked Bottles like this, but I had to adjust for what I'm going to do. Now taking bets for what I'll add in, what I'll subtract, and what I'll keep the same. You guys are now getting an idea of timelines and what will happen. Wonder if anyone will be able to guess where I'm going. Need to write Tommy's attempt at an apology now. We'll see if it'll continue fighting me.</p><p>What I Listened To: <a href="https://open.spotify.com/album/1ZSC5ULnqANluf9QT32hJW">Your City Gave Me Asthma</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>